Hydraulically-actuated clutches are often used to transmit rotation from one component (e.g., a driving component) to another component (e.g., a driven component). The size and materials of construction of some hydraulically-actuated clutches may limit their desirability. Additionally, the desirability of hydraulically-actuated clutches that provide only one engagement system to transmit rotation from one component to another component may be limited.